


For What It’s Worth

by littleprincehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Biting, Blood and Injury, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Oral Knotting, Possessive Alphas, Rutting, Scenting, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincehyun/pseuds/littleprincehyun
Summary: Baekhyun has just debuted in the new group, EXO. Even though he’s the only Omega in the group, he doesn’t have any problems. Not until the tall Alpha sunbae from the infamous group F.L.Y. bites him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 45
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's baaack. I am so excited to share this new fic with you all. This is my longest fic to date, and it might be my favorite because it's ABO. I've always wanted to write an ABO fic because I love reading it so much. We don't have many Chanbaek ABO fics, so I'm glad to add to it. I really debated on posting this as a whole fic or doing chapters, but I've chosen chapters because I couldn't wait anymore to share it with you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> [READ!!]  
> Also, I am going to put warnings at the end of the notes for this chapter because it does contain non-con. So please read them, if you are sensitive to this.

Baekhyun has just got done performing on their debut stage and he’s never felt more alive. The adrenaline pumping through him making him shaky and excited. Jongin is beside him pulling him in and hugging him tightly.

“We did it.” Jongins all warm and smells like heavy cedar. His scent coming through and hitting Baekhyuns nose through the sweat.

Baekhyun just nuzzles into Jongins neck and almost lets out a whine. He needs to stop before a fansite catches a picture of them close together.

He knows the hug is innocent enough, but he also knows what the fans would think. Especially, since he’s an omega and Jongins an Alpha. There’s already so many rumors and theories of him and his other Alpha group mates. Especially ones of him taking the two younger Alphas knots. Like that was possible.

Baekhyun never expected to be put into a group of mostly Alphas and one Beta. It sure caused a bit of a problem in the beginning, when Baekhyun had his heat cycle. He remembered Junmyeon having to pull apart Sehun and Jongin for almost fighting each other to get to Baekhyun first. They were both young Alphas and they were known to have less control on their temper.

Jongdae, being the only Beta in the group, had watched with horrified eyes, grabbed Baekhyun and dragged him all the way to the car. Baekhyun had whimpered and moaned all the way back to their shared dorm. Telling Jongdae through his heat haze, that he needed to go back and take one of the Alpha’s knots. Jongdae has just shushed him and broken every traffic law to get him back home as soon as possible.

He didn’t know at the time that Junmyeon was also an Alpha. He expected Junmyeon and Jongdae to both be Betas since they were both very level headed. Later on when he had come to Junmyeon to thank the leader, the man had scented him thoroughly and assured Baekhyun as the Alpha leader of the group that he didn’t have to worry about it happening again. And as the Alpha said—it didn’t.

After that Baekhyun had sought more council in Junmyeon. The Alpha would comfort him whenever he needed and would always be ready to give Baekhyun advice. Junmyeon and Jongdae both were his emotional support within the group. Now, Sehun and Jongin were completely different.

He’s always known for being a touchy person but before he got into this group he hadn’t touched another Alpha except for his older brother and his dad. So being physically open with two young Alphas, was something else entirely.

When he had first grown closer to the younger two, it had opened a door of roughhousing and cuddling. Baekhyun sometimes got lost in how sweet the other two were that he accidentally would push both their limits. Sometimes little things like cuddling too much with one Alpha would set the other one in a grumpy mood, until Baekhyun ended up in one of their laps. That always led to lots of scenting and rumbling from their chests.

Honestly, they were a bunch of overgrown babies and Baekhyun was overly fond of them. He knew they felt the same way, with how much they tried to protect him. Though Baekhyun didn’t need it. He was an Omega but that didn’t make him weak. It was never a problem until Baekhyun tried talking to other Alphas outside their group.

Sehun and Jongin are not a bunch of knotheads but Baekhyun does get unwarranted attention because of his looks and him being a male Omega.

Baekhyun doesn’t mind it sometimes and other times he wants to punch them. Especially since Jongin is the most protective of him out of the whole group. It could be because he’s just maturing more but Baekhyun knows it’s not.

Jongin and him have this mutual interest in each other. Baekhyun knows Jongin wants him. Everything about Jongin is alluring and the fact that he’s so beautiful, with all that tan skin and plush lips. Sometimes, he thinks about them against him, especially when Jongin has him pinned down from wrestling, in one of their play fights.

They haven’t discussed it with each other but he thinks it’ll take its natural course. Baekhyun doesn’t want to push anything right now. Not when the group is just taking off.

Sehun comes out of nowhere and cuffs Jongin against the head, “We fucking did that!!”

Jongin lets out a growl at being disturbed and tackles Sehun down into a pile of long limbs and growls. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes and walks away. Those idiots always somehow end up on the floor beating each other up. Junmyeon had told him that at their age it’s normal and just some Alpha aggression needing to be released.

Baekhyun also knew it was because of him. His presence and being an Omega made the Alphas more aggressive because of his natural pheromones. They smelled an unmated and unmarked Omega and it was just natural to have a little pent up energy from always being surrounded by him.

He sees Junmyeon and Jongdae talking together and decides to grab them both in a hug. They smile and hug him back. Baekhyun feels euphoric.

—-

Baekhyuns late for a company meeting and he knows manager Hyung is going to make him practice twice as hard for this.

He knew he shouldn’t have stayed up playing on his PC but he got so invested in playing League, that he ended up sleeping through his alarm.

He’s just entered the building and is currently running up the stairs because the elevator was too slow. Suddenly, he runs into a hard chest and staggers back.

“Are you okay?” A warm hand grabs him by the shoulder and steadies him.

“Yeah I’m fine.” He doesn’t have a chance to look at the face before he’s off again, a sorry thrown back at the person he stumbled into.

He’s just burst into the room, to find the meeting already over and everyone packing up and heading out. Baekhyun flushes in embarrassment and bows to everyone leaving until his member’s are out as well.

Sehun and Jongin, have teasing smiles on their faces.

Baekhyun shoots them a glare, “Not a word out of both of you.”

Jongin looks like he’s about to grab for him and haul him in for a scenting sesh but Baekhyun has no time and runs over to his manager.

By the look on his face he already knows he’s got chores added onto the list of kissing up he has to do.

Baekhyun just sighs and bows his head. It's going to be a long week.

—

Chanyeols just finished with another set of bench presses and had gotten up to rub the sweat off his face with a towel. Another day working out and pushing himself to his limit. He always found working out helped him release a lot of stress. Especially since he was in such a high profile group. 

He looks over to find Yixing still lifting weights and Xuimin on the elliptical. He sighs and lays down on the bench. He needs to get up and do another set, when a shadow falls over his face.

Chanyeol finds Yifan staring down at him, “Hey, we need to talk.”

Chanyeol opened his eyes and glared, “What did I do this time?”

Yifan just rolled his eyes and pointed towards the door leading to the locker room.

Chanyeol let out a low rumble and followed Yifan towards the locker room.

“Chanyeol, as your leader and friend, you need to be careful being out in public, especially before your rut starts.”

Chanyeol crossed his arms, “Hyung, I know you care, but my ruts a week away, I still have time.”

Chanyeol knew that Yifan cared a lot for them and worried about their ruts like an Omega mom but Chanyeol was twenty-six now, he didn’t need someone worrying for him. He knew he was a responsible Alpha and never missed his rut.

He knows not to give Yifan any shit, he was their leader and he only wanted the best for all of them. F.L.Y was one of the few all Alpha groups in the entire industry, so it brought them a lot of scrutiny. Any off move they made, it looked badly on the company and the group as a whole.

Chanyeol had learned the hard way when he had first joined the group and had gone partying and had woken up to his face plastered all over headlines, ‘Rowdy Alpha from upcoming group F.L.Y cant hold his liquor down!’

Chanyeol had gotten an earful from all the top executives at SM and a grueling phone call from the CEO. He didn’t dare go out without his members and even then he barely drank. Too afraid to ruin the reputation of his group. Especially, since they worked so hard to get their name back up from what the nasty tabloids had done.

Chanyeol pushed his black hair off his forehead and stepped closer to Yifan, “Don’t worry okay—“

Chanyeol stops, his hand tightening into a fist.

What the fuck was that smell?

He leaned in and inhaled deeply, the scent of strawberries and vanilla hitting him.

Chanyeol felt himself get hard.

That was not Yifan, that’s for sure. He would never react that way to another Alphas scent.

“Chanyeol are you okay?”

Yifan had worriedly grabbed his shoulder and bent down towards where he was crouching. He hadn’t even realized when he had got to the floor.

“Who the fuck were you near?” He covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

“What? No one.”

Chanyeol lets out a deep growl and feels the slow fire grow in his stomach.

Well, fuck.

The scents triggered his rut. He needs to get back to the dorm  _ now _ .

“My rut—“ Chanyeol lets out a gasp, a shot of pain in his abdomen making him crumple further into himself. He clutches his stomach, knowing he doesn’t have much time before it fully consumes him and his Alpha starts searching for a viable Omega to fuck.

Yifan reaches for him again and the scent hits his nose. Chanyeol can feel his knot already forming on his cock. He feels his mouth salivate, the urge to bite whoever the scent belongs to, surfacing.

“Don’t! Don’t come near me!”

Yifan falls back, looking hurt and lost.

“Hyung, please— it can’t be you...need someone else.”

Chanyeols broke out into a full sweat, his body screaming for him to find an Omega.

Yifan runs out the room and next thing he knows Yixing and Xuimin have him up off the floor and off to their shared dorm.

When Chanyeol gets to his room, he locks it. The next couple of hours he ends up ripping his sheets and cumming harder than he’s ever had before. He didn’t think he had enough cum in him but the scent would enter back into his mind and he was hard again. His knot was already close to popping.

He knows after this rut, he’s going to need new sheets and a mattress.

—

Baekhyun had just finished practice with the rest of his members, when Jongin came over and laid down beside him.

“Good work hyung.” Jongin gave him one of his charming smiles.

Baekhyun blushed and shuffled a little closer instinctively.

“Thank you. You did great as well. Dancing and everything.”

Baekhyun wanted to face palm, dancing and everything? This is why he couldn’t be near Jongin, his words always came out jumbled because of how handsome he found the Alpha.

Jongin chuckled and grabbed his hand and stroked his thumb across the back of it.

“You’re very cute when you’re flustered.”

Baekhyun blushed harder and felt Jongin move in closer. They were so close now they were sharing each other’s scents. Baekhyun leaned in—

“Ow!”

Sehun had jumped in on top of them and elbowed him and Jongin along the way.

Little brat.

Jongin let out a deep growl, “You fucking shit head!”

He grabbed Sehun around the neck and they were off. Both of them wrestling each other and making a complete ruckus in the room.

Baekhyun knew this was going to last about thirty minutes and then both of them would come over rumbling about how the other was so mean and how Baekhyun needed to give them more cuddles to feel better.

A normal day for them.

Baekhyun sighed and went back to singing a few notes from their new album.

—

Baekhyun, may or may not be drunk off of one margarita and a shot of vodka but no one needed to know that he was a lightweight.

Especially, since the boys always made jokes about it. He was here to celebrate and god damn it, he was going to get drunk.

The company had thrown everyone an end of the year party. Everyone is here and Baekhyuns having a great time talking to all the people he hasn’t seen in so long. There’s still many groups in the company that he hasn’t met and some of them surprise him when they come up and congratulate him on their success with the new album.

Baekhyun knew that their group was popular but the recent sales on this album had hit one million and that hadn’t happened since the group F.L.Y released their album Jet Lag and had skyrocketed the success of the company. Since then F.L.Y have sold millions more with each album. Their fans were so dedicated to hitting another million for them with each passing album release.

The thought of their own fans doing something like that warmed his heart. He knew they worked so hard for the sales of this album and he was always so thankful for their love.

He was known to get a bit sappy when he was drunk.

Thinking of F.L.Y, had him seeing one of the members in front of him. Baekhyun had to meet Kyungsoo, he was such a big fan of his voice and always wanted him to be a mentor and if he really wished it, a friend.

Baekhyun drunkenly stumbled over to where Kyungsoo was standing, a drink in his hand, talking to who looked like a member from NCT.

“Hey—“ Baekhyun watched as the hand he had shot out had hit the glass in Kyungsoos hand, effectively spilling it all over the man's white shirt.

Baekhyun stared at the stain and then up at Kyungsoo and then down at the stain again.

“I’m—let me clean it up.”

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoos hand and pulled him towards the direction of the bathroom.

Actually, where was the bathroom again?

Kyungsoo pulled his hand out of his, “You can stop apologizing now, it’s just a shirt.”

Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he’d been saying sorry over and over since he had started dragging Kyungsoo to the bathroom.

“Look, you’re clearly drunk, you should head home and rest.”

Kyungsoo was looking at him with such kind eyes and Baekhyun had ruined his shirt.

Baekhyuns lip wobbled, “I really am sorry. I’m just a big fan—you’re my favorite.”

“Hey it’s alright,” Kyungsoo had pulled him in close and held him lightly.

Baekhyun, in reality, would never have let another Alpha hold him like this, if he didn’t know them personally. He was too drunk to push Kyungsoo away or tell him about the two Alphas in his group that would beat him up for touching him without his consent.

Kyungsoo let him go abruptly, “I didn’t know you were bonded to two Alphas? I’m sorry for touching you.”

Two Alphas? What? Did he say all that aloud? But they weren’t even his Alphas, even though polyamory relationships between Alphas and Omegas were a thing. The likelihood of two Alphas to an Omega were very slim. Alphas were very protective of their Omega and sharing was out of the question. There were only a few Alphas who were capable of having full control of their inner Alpha and were able to mate with an Omega who wanted two Alphas.

“No, I’m not bonded to anyone.”

“Oh, well I’m sorry for misinterpreting.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him and Baekhyun melted, he’s so cute.

“Thank you.”

Oh shit, well he really needed to get a handle on that mouth of his. Clearly drinking always had gotten him loose lipped.

“There you are, Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun watched as Yixing from F.L.Y came over and slipped an arm around Kyungsoos shoulders. Wow, he was really attractive as well. Was everyone in this group super attractive?

He watched as Yixing smirked, “Well, hello to you too.”

Baekhyuns thinking about knocking himself out because right now, he can’t seem to shut the fuck up.

Baekhyun feels a hand on his shoulder, “What’s going on, babe?”

Babe?

Baekhyun knew that scent anywhere. Jongin was here. A look up, confirmed his suspicions and the Alpha did not look happy.

Baekhyun understood this looked bad. Two very attractive Alphas talking to him and one of them had also accidentally rubbed his scent onto Baekhyun. Watching Jongin smell Kyungsoos scent on him, made the younger Alpha let out a low predatory growl.

The bad thing was that Kyungsoo and Yixing didn’t look like they were going to back down either. This could be very bad.

Alphas getting territorial over an Omega have left some Alphas heavily wounded and sometimes even dead.

Baekhyun was finally understanding the gravity of the situation and felt himself sober up a bit.

He turned to Jongin and pushed him back. He didn’t budge an inch.

“Jongin lets go.”

He clearly didn’t hear Baekhyun or was acting like he didn’t because he ignored him fully, staring down Kyungsoo.

“Stop acting like a knothead.”

Baekhyun grabbed for Jongins hand and let out a small whine. That seemed to bring Jongin out of his trance enough to look at Baek once and then go back to staring down the other two.

Baekhyun let out a huff, “I’ll give you a kiss if you leave them alone right now and come with me.”

Jongin grabbed Baekhyun and walked away. Baekhyun sputtered, if he knew that was going to get Jongin to stop, he would have done it ages ago.

Jongin had walked them all the way to a private area.

“I want my kiss now.” Jongin smirked, expectantly waiting for the kiss.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, “There you go.”

Jongin let out a growl, “Of course, I should've known to ask you for the terms and conditions of the kiss.”

Baekhyun just shrugged and stuck his tongue out.

“Take me home now.” He pouted, hopefully winning back some points.

Jongin stuck out his hand, “Lets go.”

Baekhyun grabbed it, feeling safe and walked back with Jongin to the car.

—-

Chanyeol had been sipping his fourth drink, he was barely tipsy from the alcohol. He was known for being able to hold his liquor and drink a decent amount before getting wasted. Even though he only drank when it was just him and the members at home. 

The company party was boring as usual. Chanyeol hated big gatherings like these because most people used scent neutralizers and it ended up giving him a headache. The fake generic cotton smell always left his head pounding.

He’s been drinking a lot more than usual and Yifan won’t get off his back after what happened with his rut. Chanyeol had just brushed him off. That scent had been the only thing inside his head since that day. The thought of it even now made his cock twitch and his mouth salivate.

His inner Alpha pacing, wanting, needing, that Omega. Chanyeol felt that ache of  _ need _ pulse through him.

Fuck. He needed to get another drink in him.

Chanyeol got up, about to walk over to order another drink, when a fuming Kyungsoo ran right into him.

Chanyeol grabs him, “What’s wrong Soo?”

“Fucking overprotective Alpha—“

Chanyeol stops, everything going silent in his head. That smell, it’s here, it’s on Kyungsoo?

Why is it on Kyungsoo?

A snarl rips from his throat and he can feel the heat within him grow. His balls grow heavy with the overproduction of cum in it. His Alpha is screaming at him to, claim, claim, claim.

Chanyeol rips out of Kyungsoos grip and runs. His Alpha going rampant with the need to bond, mark,  _ breed _ .

His heads overflowing with the smell of the neutralizers that people have drowned themselves in.

Chanyeol can’t think, he needs, he fucking needs  _ him _ . He doesn’t know how but his Alpha knows it’s a male Omega. The scent is pretty, but the hint of a masculine scent was hidden beneath.

Chanyeols fucked plenty of females and male Omegas to know the difference by now.

He runs towards the bathroom and barges into a stall. He locks it, needing to go back again to make sure the locks secure.

Zipping his pants down, he leans his head onto the front door of the stall. He can’t think about hygiene right now and how he’s about to get off in his company’s bathroom.

He lets out a deep growl when his hand wraps around his aching cock.

He’s sweating, his black hair plastered against his forehead and he could give less of a fuck. He needs this Omega, wants to bite into him, fuck him so hard until he knows the Omega is pregnant with his pups.

Chanyeol strokes his cock harder, feeling the dribble of pre-cum running down his cock, making each downstroke slippery and wetter than the next.

He grabs the side of the stall and pants harshly against the wall. Fucking into his hand, he imagines thick thighs, a pretty cock, and an ass to fuck into.

He lets out a snarl, the smell wafting through his senses and bites his forearm—hard.

His teeth break into his skin and he knows he’s bleeding just from the scent of it and he’s cum all down the stall wall. Globs of thick, white, cum trailing down and falling onto the floor with a wet sound.

He shudders through the orgasm and knows his knots popped, with just the amount of cum on the floor.

He lets out a groan, he’s going to have to clean this mess up and call one of the boys to come help him.

He can’t keep doing this, he needs to find the Omega and claim him. He knows, only then, that his Alpha will be satisfied.

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair and pushes back the black locks from his forehead and pulls out his phone.

He already knows he’s about to get a lecture from Yifan.

Fuck.

—

Baekhyuns has just got out of the shower, the heat from it making his skin a pretty flushed pink.

The cool of the open air making his nipples harden; the towel slung low on his hips.

His hair is already drying into the long floppy brown strands that are always falling into his eyes.

He sighs, and lays down on his bed.

He needs to talk to Jongin. The way he acted towards Kyungsoo and Yixing was unacceptable. Especially since the Alphas were their sunbaes.

He just hoped when they went to apologize, they would forgive them. Jongin was a young Alpha, they had to understand that all he wanted to do was protect Baekhyun.

Getting up, he pulled on some clothes and got himself ready. He needed to meet the boys downstairs in five minutes. They had to practice their choreography.

Baekhyun grabbed his phone from his charger and headed down towards the van. The boys were already there and being loud as usual. He could hear Jongdae's laugh all the way from the door of their apartment building.

Baekhyun smiled and headed up to the van, sliding in beside Sehun.

Sehun just ruffled his hair, earning a grumble from him.

Junmyeon slid in next to him and they were on their way to SM.

When they got inside the dance practice room, Baekhyun headed towards Jongin and grabbed his hand. He took him to a secluded area of the room.

“We need to apologize.”

Jongins smile dropped and a low snarl came out, “Those pricks don’t deserve an apology.”

Baekhyun smacked him on the arm, Jongin letting out a small annoyed ‘ow’.

“Those are our sunbaes. You know how bad it looks, that we were disrespectful to them.”

Jongins eyes darkened, “I don’t give a flying fuck who they were. They can’t touch you; what’s  _ mine _ .”

“First of all, I’m not your anything, so get that through your thick Alpha skull. Second, if you don’t apologize, I won’t talk to you until you do and that’s final.”

Jongin let out a small whimper and leaned in closer to Baekhyun. He stepped back and away from Jongin.

“No. Not until we go and apologize to them.”

Baekhyun had crossed his arms now and stood his ground. He might be an Omega but his mom didn’t raise him to back down from a challenge.

Jongin sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine. But let’s do it quickly. I want to be back here before they start.”

Baekhyun just nodded and grabbed his hand, leading them out the door and down the hall.

Baekhyun knew F.L.Y and all the older groups were on the top floor, so he headed towards the elevator.

Arriving on the top floor, he could already hear music coming out of several doors. He walked down the hallway until he reached the door with the golden plate, written F.L.Y.

Baekhyun felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Well that was weird. It was probably because he was nervous.

Baekhyun opened the door and several people on the floor looked towards them. He had forgotten that they’re an all Alpha group and he’s an Omega that had just walked in.

Jongin slid his hand around his waist and urged him forward. Baekhyun shakes himself out of it and walks towards them. The stares of the Alphas, locked onto him.

Baekhyun puts on his best smile and bows deeply, Jongin following suit.

“My name is Baekhyun and this is Jongin. We’re from the group EXO.”

Baekhyuns starting to shake a little from his nerves and the stares, “We want to sincerely apologize to Kyungsoo and Yixing sunbae, for our behavior at the company party.”

Baekhyun feels sweat break out on his forehead and a small cough echoes throughout the room.

“It’s alright Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo comes and strolls over towards them. Everyone else is still watching the exchange.

Baekhyun makes eye contact with Yifan and thinks about running back to the boys. How could someone be that tall and intimidating. He straightens from his bow and Jongin does the same.

He breaks eye contact and looks at the rest of the members. Yixing is smirking at him and Xuimin looks confused.

“It wasn’t your fault to begin with. I want to hear an apology from Jongin.”

Kyungsoo smiles, like he knows this is going to be hard for Jongin. Baekhyun gulps, he knows how big Alphas egos are, especially young Alphas.

Maybe he shouldn’t have brought Jongin at all. He could make this situation so much worse.

Baekhyun knows he’s releasing nervous pheromones that are making the air heavy and he can already tell most of the Alphas want to get near him and comfort him.

He feels Jongin stiffen up beside him, ready to stop anyone from getting near him.

“I think we should just—“

The most guttural growl he’s ever heard rips through the air.

Next thing he knows he’s being pushed down onto the floor and someone massive is on top of him.

“ **Found you** .”

He smells the person before he can make sense of it—of him. The scent is heavy and masculine; pine.

Baekhyun screams, feeling the person bite into his neck. He feels the bond snap into place and he shudders through the pain.

The last thing he hears before he blacks out is complete and utter chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I didn't want you guys to wait to long for it. I'm going to try to have the third chapter out by tomorrow as well. Have fun reading! :)
> 
> READ WARNING AT THE END NOTES!!!

Baekhyun woke up in his room in complete silence.

What happened? Was that just a dream?

His neck throbbed and everything came rushing back. Baekhyun whimpered, feeling his neck and finding a white bandage on it. He let out a few tears, maybe whoever bit him didn’t bite deep enough.

But he already knew that was a lie. The tell tale sign of the bond mark having taken place. He felt the inner thread linking between him and his Alpha.

Oh God.

Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breathe. He was mated to an Alpha he didn’t know. He didn’t understand why the Alpha had bit him. Usually when these random bites occurred it would be because an Omega would be in the middle of their heat and an Alpha would lose control and end up biting the Omega.

Baekhyun got up, feeling his neck throb in protest. He had to see the damage. He walked over to his full length mirror and cringed at his reflection.

He looked pale and like he hadn’t gotten an ounce of sleep, even though he was passed out only moments ago. 

In the mirror, the white bandage was stark contrast against his clothes. He slowly peeled back the bandage off and gasped.

His neck was wrecked. Deep teeth marks stood out and some fresh blood had surfaced from the deep wound as he moved closer to see. There was harsh purple bruising around the left side of his neck.

Baekhyun broke down, curling up into a small ball. They were just supposed to apologize and leave. 

Not this.

He heard his door open and someone came in and sat next to him. Wrapping him up into their arms, “It’s okay now, I got you.”

Baekhyun knew that voice and scent anywhere and cried harder. He curled into Junmyeons neck and sobbed.

Junmyeon just held him through it, whispering praises to him. After ten minutes had passed and Baekhyuns tears had dried up, he finally got the courage to ask, “W-who?”

Junmyeon automatically understood what Baekhyun was asking, “Alpha Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun knew who that was. Infamous player and multi talented group member of F.L.Y. Baekhyun had been a fan of him before he himself had become an idol. He had looked up to him because of how talented the taller Alpha was.

But why? Why had he bit him? He didn’t even think Chanyeol liked male Omegas. Not from all the stories and rumors he heard surrounding him.

Baekhyun remembered the Alpha being handsome and him having a small crush on him when he started really getting invested in the entertainment industry. He did for most of the Alphas of F.L.Y.

Him and Jongin were just supposed to apologize and go back and practice. 

Oh God—Jongin.

The thought of what might have happened after Chanyeol had bit him, had him pulling himself out of Junmyeons arms.

“Wh—what happened with Jongin?”

Junmyeons face had turned grim and he looked towards the door, “After Chanyeol bit you, I heard that”, he watched Junmyeon swallow, “Jongin and Chanyeol got into an Alpha fight.” 

Baekhyun wanted to start crying again. Alpha fights were different from normal fights. Usually only happened if an Omega was in heat and there was an Alpha trying to make claim while another Alpha was there. These fights ended up with one or both Alphas bloody and beaten.

“Jongin—where—how is he?” Baekhyun had gotten up on trembling legs, ready to find where the Alpha was and make sure he was alright. 

“He’s okay, just rest Baekhyun. You need it after the mess you’ve just gone through.”

Baekhyun walked over at the edge of his bed and sat down. Digging his hands into his eyes. He wanted to pull his hair out with worry. He couldn't believe he put Jongin in that position.

Junmyeon came over and put a hand on top of Baekhyuns head, running his hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m just outside the door if you wake up and need anything.”

“Thank you.” Baekhyun gave Junmyeon a little smile in return.

Junmyeon just nodded and walked through the door. Looking back at Baekhyun once before closing the door firmly.

Baekhyun finally let out a few stray tears. Everything was so fucked now. Stupid Park Chanyeol.

Just the thought of him made Baekhyuns Omega whine with need. Newly mated couples usually spent the first couple of weeks close and alone together. No one should ever get between a newly mated couple, especially another Alpha. He already felt the effects of not being near his Alpha, affecting his body. 

He felt the ache between his legs already and his hole felt empty. His Omega craving to be knotted and full. Baekhyun hated that need, hated this situation.

He laid down and stared up at the ceiling, wondering about Jongin and his new mate. He already knew the Alpha was probably going crazy to find him.

He focused his mind on the invisible thread connecting him to Chanyeol. He felt all the emotions on the other side, hurt and anger. Anger so deep Baekhyun could drown in it, and worst of all sadness.

Baekhyun felt his heart throb but pushed it away. Slowly he calmed his mind down and felt himself drift off to sleep. The scent of pine was the last thing he sensed before he fell into a deep dream.

—

“Where the fuck is he?!”

Chanyeol felt himself slowly lose control of his inner Alpha. He had already broken and ruined most of the things in his room.

His guitars and piano smashed into oblivion. His bed ripped to shreds. Only the foam of the mattress scattered across the room.

His fists clenched and he felt like utter shit. That young Alpha might have gotten a few punches at him in the practice room but he made sure to fuck him up well.

The amount of blood that had splattered on the floor when he was done with that Alpha, almost had him grinning.

The members had tried holding him back but he knew he had hurt him. The Alpha was lucky he didn’t kill him there.

How dare he touch his Omega. That dumb Alpha had tried pushing him off his Omega after he had bit into him and had grabbed the Omega. Chanyeol had seen red and had punched the young Alpha so hard the first time, that blood a spewed out of his mouth and nose. 

Right now though, he was thinking about putting Yifan in his place. If he didn’t move in the next five minutes Chanyeol knew he would have more blood on his hands.

Yifan currently had his hands up to show that he meant no harm. But the other Alpha was hurting him by keeping that Omega away from him.

“Chanyeol, you need to stop and think! Do you really think that poor Omega wants to see you right now, after you bit him out of nowhere?”

“He’s  _ mine _ !” Chanyeol was shaking so hard, he had to get control of his Alpha before he punched Yifan in the face. 

“Look, I know he’s your Omega but you need to calm down. He’s probably so confused right now and trying to recover. Just—wait.”

Chanyeol growled deeply, “I will knock you out, if you don’t get the fuck out of my way!”

Right as he finished yelling that, the rest of the members had come into his room. Or what was left of it.

“You think all of you can take me on?!,” Chanyeol let out a deep chuckle, “I’ll fuck all of you up!”

All he thought of was that beautiful Omega without him. Needing him. Chanyeol could already feel the physical ache from being taken away from his Omega.

“Calm the fuck down!” Kyungsoo had practically growled the whole sentence at him.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes and felt his Alpha get ready to fight.

“Stop! Both of you need to stop before this whole group falls apart!”

Xuimin had stepped forward, one hand put out and the other behind his back.

“Right now, we can’t let you go to him.”

Chanyeol let out a snarl.

“But,” Xuimin removed something behind his back--a shirt, “this is his shirt, it should keep you stated for the day.”

Chanyeol almost lunged at him to grab the shirt out of his hands. Xuimin knowing this had thrown the shirt at Chanyeol and he grabbed it with shaking hands.

Chanyeol groaned when he smelt the delicious scent of strawberries and vanilla. He put it up to his nose and inhaled deeply. He salivated, the urge to bite the claim mark he put on the Omega, re-emerging.

He felt his balls grow heavy and his dick throb with the need to fuck his Omega. To mate him.

Chanyeol opened his eyes, ready to bark out an order to leave him alone. But they were already ahead of him and had left his room.

Chanyeol had unconsciously unzipped his pants and his cock was already out of his pants, heavy and full.

He had put the shirt against his nose again, inhaling the addicting scent of his Omega.

He fucked into his hand roughly. The only thing in his mind was his Omega. He had barely seen him.

Chanyeol had entered from the door and into the practice room. The Omega was facing away from him when he had entered. He had only seen the back of him but even that was gorgeous.

He remembers those thick thighs in the jeans his Omega was wearing and that delectable ass of his.

Chanyeol lets out a low moan, his hand speeding up on his cock. He could feel his knot growing already.

He imagined those thighs and inserting his cock between them and fucking into them. The way his Omega would beg him to fuck him, to knot him.

Chanyeol pressed into the slit of his cock and stroked the head.

His Omega telling him to fuck him his slick little hole and Chanyeol would, he would give it to him good.

Chanyeol came thinking about his gorgeous Omega crying in tears of pleasure.

He had put his Omegas shirt under his cock before he came. The shirt catching all of his thick cum. The white thick semen drenched the shirt. Chanyeol could smell their scents mix and he smiled.

He had a long night ahead of him. He knew his Alpha was far from stated. His Omegas shirt was just going to be a mess of cum, when he was done with it.

Chanyeol felt his cock harden again by the thought of it. He groaned and grabbed his cock again, already leaking pre-cum.

The last thoughts before he let his Alpha takeover was if his Omega was okay.

—-

Baekhyun awoke to the feeling of someone beside him in bed. He felt warm and overheated and turned around.

Sehun was smiling at him softly, “How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun felt his bite mark throb in answer, “I’m still feeling like shit.”

Sehun chuckled softly and pulled Baekhyun in closer.

“Sehun—I—I need to see Jongin. I need to know if he’s okay.”

Sehun’s eyes had grown dark and his face was a hard mask of rage.

“Sehunnie?”

That seemed to crack the mask a little bit, but his eyes were still clouded over.

“Jongin he—,” a sigh, “he’s at the hospital.”

Baekhyun felt his heart sink. His hands started to shake as he grabbed Sehuns shirt, “You need to take me to him right now. You hear me, Oh Sehun. I’m not a fragile doll that can be broken by one small thing.”

As he said that he knew this wasn’t a small thing. Getting bitten by an Alpha and claimed in front of other Alphas was a big deal. Especially, since Jongin got hurt badly enough, to end up in the hospital.

—-

When he arrived at the hospital, he was practically running towards Jongins room. Sehun had driven them there. Baekhyun had told him the entire ride there to drive faster. The younger Alpha had only told him to calm down and that Jongin would still be there when they arrived. 

Arriving finally at Jongins room, he stopped in front of the door. Heart racing, he grabbed the handle and opened it.

What he saw almost broke his heart in two.

Jongin was at least awake and currently eating out of a pudding cup. He looked up, surprised to see Baekhyun standing there.

Jongin looked—terrible.

He had a black eye and his lip was busted. He had his head wrapped and his arm was in a cast.

Baekhyun had started sobbing and Jongin tried getting up to reach Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had just walked over with tears streaming down his face, wiping at them furiously, “You idiot! Why would you fight him! Are you insane?! Look at you know! What would I have done, if I lost you?!!”

Baekhyun knew he was shouting and causing a scene but he couldn’t help it. He cared so much for Jongin, even though he was a dumb Alpha idiot.

Jongin had just pulled him into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder, “Do you know how pretty you look when you cry?”

Baekhyun punched him on his chest for being a little shit. He heard Jongin let out a soft ‘ow.’

Baekhyun didn’t realize that all that crying made him sleepy. He cuddled further into Jongin, wanting to sleep next to him.

“Baekhyun, you can't sleep here.”

He let out a small whine.

“You have—an—Alpha.” Jongin had said the last word so bitterly, Baekhyun pulled away.

Jongins eyes were staring at the giant white plaster on the side of Baekhyuns neck. His eyes filled with rage and longing.

Baekhyun looked away and shuffled out of the hospital bed.

“I....wish it was you.” Baekhyun said it and felt his mark throb again.

Jongin looked down at the discarded pudding cup and back at Baekhyuns face, unshed tears in his eyes.

He looked away from Baekhyun and the conversation was clearly done.

Baekhyun almost let out a needy whine but stopped himself. He grabbed the door handle and was about to walk out when he heard a faint whisper of “me too.”

He ended up crying the whole ride back to their dorm. Sehun has just held his hand all the way there and told him how much he loved him.

—

When Chanyeol had awoken, he had found himself naked on his floor. The room smelled heavily of musk and his cum. He grabbed for the shirt beside him, his hand hitting a puddle of his cum. The shirt was definitely ruined.

Chanyeol had spent all night spilling cum all over the Omegas shirt. The thought of his Omega driving him into a wild frenzy.He had thought it was his rut hitting early but in reality, it was the haze of needing his mate in the first couple of weeks and this was how his inner Alpha was compensating.

He still felt the urge to find his Omega strongly but for now he was a little more relaxed and less likely to beat someone into a bloody pulp.

When he had walked out of his room after a well deserved shower, the rest of the members were waiting outside.

Yifan had walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, Chanyeol instantly was ready to fight, “We need to have a talk.”

Chanyeol growled, pulling away, “Yifan, just because you gave me my Omegas shirt doesn’t give you the right to stop me from seeing him.”

“I understand but right now he’s hurt and you injured one of his friends really badly. I really don’t think you should see him right now.”

Chanyeol was already seeing red, just thinking about his Omega with that Alpha.

“Chanyeol, you need to stop and think. You don’t even know that poor Omegas name.”

Kyungsoo had walked up, crowding into his space as well. Like that was going to stop him from going to find his Omega.

“All I know is that you idiots are blocking me from finding him,” Chanyeol let out a small hurt whine, “I need him.”

“Well fuck, boys we can’t stop a newly mated Alpha from seeing his mate, no matter the circumstances.” Yixing had stepped forward to and finally, someone was speaking some sense.

“You’re going to meet him but under our supervision.”

Chanyeol already felt his inner Alpha pacing, he knew this was not a good idea. This many Alphas were going to be near a newly mated pair and his Omega. He didn’t know what he would do to his friends if they stepped too close or touched him. His hand instantly tightened into a fist. 

Fuck.

He took a deep breath, “Okay. Just make sure you’re not too close to him. I can't control myself right now and I don’t want to hurt any of you guys.”

He watched as all the boys nodded and agreed.

Chanyeol already knew this was a mess ready to happen.

—

“Baekhyun you need to see him! He went crazy when he couldn’t find you. The reason we took you away from him was because we thought he hurt you. You need to at least see him and calm him down.”

Baekhyun could hear the words Junmyeon was saying but nothing was registering. How could Junmyeon make him meet the Alpha that had beaten Jongin so brutally.

He knew he would have to see this Alpha sooner or later but right now, was too soon. He could feel through the mating bond, his mates excitement and need for him.

“Junmyeon, please don’t make me go see him.”

Junmyeon just sighed and walked over, grabbing his shoulders, “We’re going to be right outside the door, one word or noise from you and I’ll break that door down and get you away from him, your Alpha or not.”

Baekhyun felt a little reassured but he still felt his nerves settle in and he found himself shaking.

“Don’t worry, you have us.”

Sehun had walked in and hugged Baekhyun. He just deeply inhaled into Sehuns chest and grabbed his hand, where he led him out towards the door.

Jongdae was already in the car and gave him a half smile. Baekhyun slid inside the back of the car, his neck throbbing all the way towards the company building.

Junmyeon had explained that they chose to meet in the back rooms of the company building. Neutral grounds. They didn’t want Baekhyun near the Alphas dorm or vice versa. He was glad for it.

When they had finally pulled in towards the back of the building, he felt like throwing up. He could feel the strong pull of his Alpha being so close. His inner Omega whined with need and want. Baekhyun unconsciously felt himself slick up a little.

Jongdae had come forward and scented him, trying to get the Alpha scent of the others off him. Baekhyun knew it was to help make sure the Alpha wouldn’t be as agitated as he already was.

Jongdae pushed him forward a little to finally get his feet moving.

When Baekhyun entered through the back door he could smell a mix of strong Alpha scents down the hall.

Baekhyun instinctively moved his hand up to the white bandage on his neck. His mating mark. He could feel it throb incessantly, like it knew he was close to Chanyeol.

They had walked down the hallway and had taken a left, walking right into the members of F.L.Y, standing beside a closed door.

Baekhyun could scent their stress and nerves and he’s sure they could scent theirs as well.

“It’s nice to see you again Baekhyun. Though the circumstances are not so nice.”

Kyungsoo had made a move to greet Baekhyun but Yifan, the leader of the group stopped him.

“Junmyeon it’s nice to see you again. Thanks for giving us the shirt before. It came in handy but just know we won’t be able to give it back.”

“It’s okay. I knew this would happen, it wasn’t a favorite of his, so I chose that one specifically.”

Baekhyun was confused about what they were talking about. His shirt?

The tall male just nodded and turned back to look at Baekhyun. He looked him up and down, the males eyes lingering on the white bandage on his neck.

“He’s in the room waiting for you. Word of warning, don’t try to rile him up in any way.”

Baekhyun was confused, why would he rile him up? The last thing he wanted to do, was that. He didn’t even want to be here.

He just nodded and walked towards the door. Right before he opened the door, he glanced back at Junmyeon. He just gave him a reassuring smile and nodded at him.

Baekhyun mustered up all his courage and opened the door.

Instantly, he was hit by a deep masculine scent of pine and he felt himself throb. His Omega was already reacting to its Alpha's scent.

He closed the door behind him and the scent surrounded him. Chanyeol was facing away from him, looking out a big window. His broad back tight around a light blue dress shirt.

Chanyeol finally turned around and Baekhyun felt his heart race.

Baekhyun knew his mate was handsome but he was something else in person. He felt more slick pour out of his hole.

He watched as Chanyeol flared his nostrils, scenting him slick up more.

Suddenly Chanyeol was before him in a blink of an eye.

The Alpha's eyes were dark. Baekhyun saw pure carnal lust behind them.

Baekhyuns was pushed flat onto the table before he knew what was happening and the Alpha had ripped the white bandage off his neck and thrown it behind him.

Baekhyun let out a small whimper, “Please...don’t.”

Chanyeol just bent down and sniffed his bite mark. He could feel the Alphas breath hitting his exposed mark and he felt himself break out in goosebumps.

Chanyeol suddenly started licking the mark and Baekhyun let out a soft mewl. He could feel Chanyeols chest against him rumble in approval.

His tongue was rough against his neck. Every glide on his neck made a pulse of slick leak out of his hole.

Baekhyun was beyond turned on and he wanted his Alphas knot right now.

But, he couldn’t.

Not when Jongin was in the hospital. Not when he barely knew who this Alpha was, mate or not, he was not going to let this Alpha knot him until he knew exactly who he was.

Baekhyun pushed at Chanyeols shoulders, “N-no.”

Chanyeol just lets out a deep growl and continues licking Baekhyuns neck, his hand traveling down to the hem of his shirt and lifting it a little to graze a hot finger across the lower part of his stomach.

He knows he’s slicked to the point, where the Alpha could just enter him without even fingering him open and he lets out a cry.

That startles the Alpha on top of him. Scenting the distressed Omega and pulling back, “Are you—?”

Before Chanyeol could finish his sentence, the door burst open and the Alphas pulled Chanyeol away from him.

Junmyeon grabbed him and pulled him towards him, asking if he’s alright.

Baekhyun just nods, his eyes still wet and watches as Chanyeol elbows Yixing in the face, to try to get to him.

Baekhyuns starting to shake. His hole empty and clenching air. The need for his Alpha is stronger now. The aggressive pheromones in the air triggering his heat.

There's so much noise in the room, growls filling up the air.

Jongdae and Junmyeon lead him out. Sehun close to his back to protect him from his Alpha.

Baekhyun can still smell his Chanyeol on him and he wants to get a hand around his cock and come already. His Omega whines for its Alpha and Baekhyun pushes it down.

He needs to make it back to the dorm before he starts begging for his Alpha's cock. They’re also still in the building. He knows if he whines anymore for his Alpha, Chanyeol might actually end up killing someone to get to him.

Jongdae and Junmyeon push him into the back of the car and Sehun’s right behind him, pulling him onto his lap.

Baekhyun feels his mind get hazy, the smell of Alpha in his nose. He doesn’t want Sehun, he needs Chanyeol.

His brains screaming at him, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.

Sehun’s trying to comfort him but all he wants right now is his Alpha. He knows he actually doesn’t want the Alpha and it’s only the haze of the heat clouding his senses and rational thinking.

Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s been moving on Sehun’s lap until Sehun grabs his hips and stills him, “Don’t.”

He watches as Sehun’s nostrils flare out and he lets out a deep growl, smelling Baekhyuns slick.

Junmyeon yells back at them, that they’re close to the dorm now and Baekhyun needs to just hold out a little more.

Baekhyuns barely heard half the words out of Junmyeons mouth, his hips shifting on Sehun’s hard cock, beneath him.

“Stop Baekhyun Hyung, you don’t want me.”

Sehuns saying words but his actions are the complete opposite of what he’s saying. He’s now moving his hips upwards, finding friction with Baekhyuns cock.

Baekhyun pants against Sehun’s neck, his Omega whining that he's not their Alpha but Baekhyuns need is winning this battle.

Sehun’s holding him close now and fucking up into Baekhyun like his cock is deep within him. Baekhyun knows he’s crying out his Alphas name instead.

Sehun grabs his waist tightly with one hand and pinches Baekhyuns nipple with the other and Baekhyun shudders and comes.

Baekhyun slumps forward and nestles in Sehun’s neck, he can still feel Sehun’s hard length underneath him and knows his cock will be up in no time.

He knows he’s made a mess of his pants and he’s dripping slick through it and onto Sehun’s legs but he could care less right now. He’s safe and stated.

For now. 

He drifts off to sleep thinking of his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn't make you guys dislike Chanyeol too much. Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> WARNING: Chanyeol continues to touch Baekhyun after he has told him to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys aren't really feeling Chanyeol at the moment but I hope this chapter helps you feel different about him. Even if it's just a little lol. Enjoy!

He couldn't believe the boys had done this.

Currently, he’s sitting in the living room of their dorm and he has his hands restrained behind his back and a muzzle put on him.

A fucking muzzle.

He’s not an animal, for fucks sake. Though he understands why, when he bit into Xuimin Hyungs arm hard enough to draw blood.

What else would they expect from him, they took his Omega away from him again. The thought of his Omega makes him feel for their inner bond. He feels the Omega in a state of calm. Chanyeols is just glad he’s alright.

He still remembers his Omega. How beautiful he was and how scared he had been after. The emotion did nothing to falter his beauty. He flexes his hands in the cuffs, his arm muscles straining. 

Chanyeol hadn’t even realized the Omega had been crying until he had heard that whine. He never wanted to harm him. His desire had just bled through after seeing his Omega fully for the first time.

Chanyeol has been trying to break out of these cuffs for the past twenty minutes while Yifan paces in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

Chanyeol watches him pace some more, until he finally stops and turns towards Chanyeol, “What you did in there was inexcusable.”

Chanyeol let out a deep rumble from within his chest, “He was wet for me, I hardly did anything wrong.”

Yifan gave him an annoyed look, “You’re lucky his leader didn’t beat you down or the young Alpha as well.”

Chanyeol let out a deep chuckle, “Yeah, I would have liked to see them try.”

He rolled his eyes, he knew he could take both of those Alphas down. It had taken all of the boys to hold him back from getting Baekhyun. He doubted two Alphas were anything against him.

“Are you going to take off this dumb muzzle now?”

Yifan just let out a deep sigh, “Sometimes I wonder what I’m going to do with you.”

Chanyeol just smirked when Yifan came towards him and removed the muzzle.

“You’re lucky we love you, or we would have beat you up right there.”

Chanyeols smirk grew wider and he stood up, stretching his legs. The pull on his arms still hard from the cuffs on him.

Chanyeol motioned with his hands to uncuff him.

Yifan moved towards him to take the cuffs off, “So what are we going to do now? Your Omega doesn’t seem that interested in you.”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Only knowing Yifan for years had stopped him from punching the taller Alpha in the face. 

“Chanyeol,” Yifan moved closer grabbing his shoulder in comfort, “we need to figure out something.”

Chanyeol let out a deep breath and turned towards Yifan, his thoughts running wild. What could they possibly do? His Alpha needed to see his Omega daily or else he would lose his mind.

Suddenly a realization hit him, “Hyung! Why don’t we invite them all over for like a group date? So it’s not just him and I together alone and you can watch me.”

Yifan looked deep in thought for a couple of minutes and nodded, “I think that’s not that bad of an idea. Though, I think you first need to apologize to him and his band mate—no buts, you left the poor guy in the hospital and made that Omega your mate without his consent. The least you could do is apologize for your behavior.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” Chanyeol would agree to anything to see his Omega again.

He’s about to walk to his room, when Yifan stops him again, “But we can’t invite him to the dorm yet. Not with you being all aggressive protective Alpha right now. We have to meet up with them, somewhere neutral and on public ground.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Okay, I can do that. Now we just have to think of a place.”

Yifan smiled, “I know where. An Alpha and Omegas ideal date.”

Chanyeol groaned, he already knew just from that smile, this would be a bad idea. 

—-

Baekhyun had been in heat for a week before it finally broke. His mind had been filled with strong hands holding him down and the scent of his Alpha around him.

He had cum onto the clothes he wore to his meeting with his Alpha. The scent had been too intoxicating and with the big Alpha dildo inside him, he had come on it numerous times, until his scent had mixed with the Alphas. 

The dildo was big and had a knot function on it, so Baekhyuns Omega was barely stated, with the fake knot.

He’s just glad it’s over with and he can finally be dressed and in a proper headspace.

He’s just finished getting dressed, when he remembered he had used Sehun to get himself off. He flushed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was only because he needed an Alpha right then but the fact he had done that with the younger Alpha.

Baekhyun groans, already knowing that he needs to have a talk with Sehun about it. He finally took a glance at his reflection in the mirror and his eyes widened. His mating mark was completely healed. Baekhyun knew that marks like that wouldn’t heal overnight.

He then remembered his biology teacher lecturing the class about the healing properties of an Alphas saliva. Especially when it’s a mated Alphas. Their bodies are naturally programmed to give and take. And once the Alpha gives the Omega his bond his saliva allows it to heal the mark as well.

He remembers how the Alpha had licked him. He shuddered and his dick twitches, the thought of the big Alpha on top of him.

He’s walking out his room, his head filled with Chanyeol when he bumps right into a hard chest.

“Oh Baekhyun Hyung, how are you feeling?”

Sehun looks like he’s just walked out the shower. His chest exposed and a towel wrapped around his waist. His black hair, wet and dripping onto the floor. He has another towel around his neck, where he’s using it to dry his hair.

“Uhh—yeah I’m good now.” Baekhyuns blushing and trying to avoid any form of eye contact with the taller Alpha.

He hears a small puff of laughter and his chin is grabbed, his face being lifted up until his eyes met Sehuns, “Hyung, don’t be embarrassed, you weren’t in your right mind and I was the only Alpha there. I didn’t mind.”

“R-really? I’m sorry for using you like that.”

Sehun ruffled his hair, “It’s okay Hyung, you can use me like that whenever you want.”

Baekhyun sputters and is about to punch him but Sehun just scurries away with a laugh and playful wink thrown back at him.

Alphas.

He’s just entered the kitchen to get some cereal, when he sees Jongin standing there eating a bowl of cereal and looking better than ever. Jongin spots him and puts down the cereal knowing damn well what he was about to do.

Baekhyun lets out a really unmanly squeal and jumps into Jongin's awaiting arms, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Jongin lets out a laugh and grins, “I’m glad to see you too, pipsqueak.”

“Heyyyy, who are you calling a pipsqueak?!”

Before he knows it they’re both wrestling each other to the ground.

They’re broken apart by Jongdae walking over them, “Baekhyun he’s been back for less a day and you’re already beating him up.”

“He called me pipsqueak!”

Jongin just laughed and lay flat on top of Baekhyun, suffocating him, “Get off me, you big oaf!”

Even though he was complaining, he was happy to see Jongin back and recovered. If he was a Beta, it would have taken Jongin longer to recover but since he was an Alpha, he had recovered in less than a week. Baekhyun has never been more glad for an Alphas healing ability.

—

Junmyeons just called him into his room and he’s a little nervous. Baekhyun has a feeling he’s going to tell him something he doesn’t want to hear.

Baekhyun has just sat on Junmyeons bed when he finally speaks, “You’re going to have to see Chanyeol again.”

Baekhyuns heart accelerates and he could feel his palms start to sweat, his inner Omega already standing to attention by the mere mention of his Alpha.

“Junmyeon, how could you say that after what happened two weeks ago?”

“I know what happened and I know he’s never going to hurt you. I talked to Yifan and he told me a plan that would let you guys meet without him going full aggressive Alpja knothead on you.”

Baekhyun was now fully interested to know about this plan.

“We’re all going on a picnic date.”

Baekhyun wanted to laugh, how was this going to help anything?

“I know you’re hesitant and don’t want to meet with him but at least give him a chance. He’s trying and you should too.”

Baekhyun sighed, “Okay but just make sure he’s not near Jongin in any way.”

Junmyeon just nods and assures Baekhyun everything’s going to be alright. Baekhyun feels his Alphas happiness down the bond.

—

Chanyeol has promised all his band mates that he’s going to be on his best behavior for this little picnic date and he won’t try to touch Baekhyun in any way. The last part is going to be really hard and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to do it but he's going to try.

Chanyeol knows he’s going to at least need to be able to scent Baekhyun or his Alpha would be on edge the entire date. Speaking of dates, Chanyeol didn’t know how they were going to talk to each other. It was already embarrassing enough that he had to take the rest of the members with him. He just hoped they got some type of privacy but knowing Yifan it would be tough to argue.

Chanyeols hands are sweating and it’s his third time now wiping the sweat away with his jeans. They’re currently in the car heading towards the park. Yixing hyung, had looked up a park that was close by and was frequented by more elder people. They needed privacy, especially if Chanyeol made another scene.

He had only grumbled at that and had said that he could control himself better. Though, he didn’t know how much of that was true. All he knew was that he was less riled up but the need to be with his Omega and knot him and fill him with his pups, always consumed his mind. Sometimes he would have to jerk himself off three times a day, just thinking about the smaller Omega. He was more than tired of changing his sheets and his hand had even started hurting, a small cramp that had made him switch his dominant hand to his left one.

Xuimin Hyung said there were only two minutes away and Chanyeols leg started bouncing up and down; a nervous tick of his. This would always happen to him a couple minutes before one of their shows but this time it was for a completely different reason. He was going to see his Omega again. His Alpha was already pacing and Chanyeol felt a bead of sweat drip down his back.

He was on edge already as it was with the thought of other Alphas near his Omega but now he was put into this situation where he wouldn't be able to touch Baekhyun. He felt his palms tingle with want and the anticipation had risen to a roar, when he finally felt the car stop.

They end up walking near a massive fountain in the middle of the park. They had decided this area as the meeting spot and then from there on they could sit down somewhere else.

They’ve just been waiting around for a couple minutes when Chanyeol finally smelt that familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla. His Alpha bristles and Chanyeol clenches his fists breathing in through his nose once. He feels Baekhyuns nerves through the bond and he knows he’s not the only one nervous about this.

When the other group finally ends up next to them, Chanyeol just end up breathing through his mouth. He doesn’t know how much more of the Omegas scent he can take. The Omega is wearing just a regular graphic tee and ripped black jeans. They look so tight on him, they might as well be painted on.

He looks so beautiful and Chanyeols Alpha is just howling at him to claim him in front of the rest of Alphas.

He gets more riled up, when he spots the Alpha he had punched, to say it lightly, close behind his Omega. Chanyeol wants to especially fuck his Omega in front of this Alpha and show him that Baekhyun was his now.

“Good to see you’re okay.”

Yifan had said that directed towards the nameless Alpha that Chanyeol had attacked. He watched as the younger Alpha just gave a curt nod to Yifan. Chanyeol almost moved to grab him for disrespecting his leader. Yixing had put his hand down on top of his shoulder to calm him down.

Chanyeol almost shrugged it off but then realized that it would cause more tension than there already was between the groups.

He watched the leader, Junmyeon, elbow the young Alpha in his side.

“Uh, My name's Jongin.”

Jongin didn’t seem to care, or asked for anyone's names. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes and focused his attention back to his Omega and those delicious thighs.

Kyungsoo had pinched him, telling him that he was looking for too long but he could care less. If he couldn’t touch his Omega, they could at least let him look at him.

Yifan and Junmyeon were talking together and told the rest of the group to follow them. Chanyeol was about to rush forward and walk with Baekhyun, when both the younger Alphas, took each side of Baekhyun and walked with him like they were his personal guards.

Chanyeol had to take a few steadying breaths after that.

They ended up in a secluded area of the park and the Beta, Jongdae, had laid down a blanket with the help of a few others. They currently were sitting on the blanket and Xuimin Hyung had placed a massive cooler and a vast array of snacks down.

Chanyeol had dived in and got himself a beer and was currently eating a chicken sandwich that Kyungsoo had made. He was watching Baekhyun eat too, he wanted to make sure he got his fill and ate well.

Chanyeol watched his mouth work and couldn’t help staring at his lips. He noticed the Omega eyeing the strawberries near him. The Omegas eyes looking at the fruit and then darting away to look at something else.

Chanyeol knew the Omega was scared of him and he understood why he would be. After all the idiotic things he’s done to him, he’s suprised the Omega had even agreed to come. 

Chanyeol grabbed one of the strawberries and extended it towards Baekhyun. The Omega stared at his outstretched hand for so long, Chanyeol was about to give up. And then a small miracle, Baekhyun grabbed it from his hand and looked away quickly, a blush bright on his face.

Chanyeol felt himself smile at the Omega. He could feel the younger Alphas giving him daggers with their eyes but he couldn’t have been happier. He fed his Omega and that appeased his Alpha for now.

“How old are you?”

Chanyeol didn’t mean to blurt it out like that but his eagerness to know more about his Omega was eating away at him.He watched Baekhyun swallow down his strawberry, his lips stained a light red from it. Chanyeol licked his lips and felt himself stir. “I just turned 20.”

Fuck, he was young. He forgot how young they debuted some of the boys in these groups.

“Quite young aren’t you. I’m 26.”

Baekhyun just nodded and glanced over at his leader. Yifan was too busy talking and laughing with Junmyeon. At least they get along.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, “Would you like to take a walk with me?”

Everyone went silent at that, “I don’t—“

Yifan had started to talk and Chanyeol let out a deep growl, silencing him.

Baekhyun glanced over at Junmyeon again and he watched as he nodded towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked like he might say no and he was ready to take the rejection from his Omega, no matter how much it would hurt.

“O-okay.”

He watched his Omega stand and he grabbed the strawberries with him and stood, as well. He looked over to a small path towards a little area with flowers and started their walk. It was a companionable silence, Chanyeol handing Baekhyun strawberries along the way and the Omega hesitantly taking them from him.

It was a beautiful day outside and the breeze was cool but inviting. The sky was so blue and giant white clouds were scattered around. The sun had shone onto their small path and just looking over at his Omega made him catch his breath. He must be the luckiest Alpha in the world to have such a beautiful Omega.

They finally arrived at where the flowers were and stopped.

“I—I want to apologize for my past behavior. I know I seem like such a knothead but just know, I’m trying to control myself.”

Baekhyun was staring at the ground and finally looked up and gave him a small nod, “You should also know, it’s hard for me right now. Especially because I don’t know you at all and you did attack one of my members.”

Chanyeol winced at that, “I understand, I’ll try not to be such an idiot again. Last time, they handcuffed and muzzled me for being such an idiot.”

He watched Baekhyun let out a burst of laughter. The Omega seemed startles by himself laughing as well and stopped himself abruptly. He felt his heart accelerate in his chest, his breath catching. His eyes had gone up into crescents and he had glowed, from the sun shining down on him.

Chanyeol had stepped forward without even realizing and Baekhyun shifted looking away.

“Beautiful...”

He watched him blush and Chanyeol smirked. It felt good knowing he got his Omega to laugh. He wished he could hear it forever.

Baekhyun looked around nervously, he suddenly grabbed one of the strawberries to eat and tried to ignore Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just stared at Baekhyun eating the strawberry, his mouth already red from all the strawberries he had eaten on their walk there.

“Did you want some?”

Baekhyun had reached out to give him his half eaten strawberry, like Chanyeol didn’t have a box in his hand, filled with them.

“Yeah...I want a taste.”

Chanyeol leaned forward, keeping eye contact and bit into the strawberry. The juices from the strawberry slowly leaked down Baekhyun's wrist.

“We don’t want to make a mess.”

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyuns retreating wrist and licked the juice up, on the side of his hand. Baekhyun had another pretty blush high in his cheeks after he let go.

“Uh—thank you...I guess?”

Chanyeol just let out a small rumble. He wanted to taste the strawberry in the other's mouth. He bet the Omegas slick tasted like strawberries too.

He felt himself harden from the thought. Fuck, he needed to control himself. They were still in the eyesight of the rest of his members. He’s surprised none of the others had come over and told him off. Especially the younger Alphas, who were so protective of this little one.

Him and Baekhyun had ended up staying by the path and talked about idle things like where they grew up, Baekhyuns training and Chanyeols rise to fame, also all their favorite dishes and things they liked to do.

At the end of it when Yifan had come over to tell them it was time to go, Chanyeol felt like he knew a lot more about his Omega. He smiled down and on their walk back he felt Baekhyuns hand graze against his own and neither of them had pulled away.

Chanyeol had smiled all the way back to the dorm.

—

Baekhyun still felt the heat from the way his and Chanyeols hands had brushed together on their way back to the group. Even hours later in bed, he stared at his outstretched hand looking at it in bewilderment. His heart raced thinking about how sweet the Alpha had been.

Maybe he had it all wrong. Chanyeol was only reacting to his baser instinct, though he still felt the hurt course through him of his Alpha hurting Jongin.

Though Baekhyun had watched Chanyeol stroll over to Jongin and asked him to talk to him privately, before both the groups left to go back to their dorms.

He wonders what they both talked about. When Jongin had come back to the car, he had been a little more relaxed and he had grabbed Baekhyuns hand and placed it in his.

Baekhyun had let him, only because of how much Jongin needed his comfort sometimes and maybe he was a little soft hearted for the Alpha as well. 

Baekhyun reached toward his mate bond and felt the happiness surrounding his Alpha. He smiled to himself and shifted in his bed. He knew his dreams were going to be filled with Chanyeol tonight. With that knowledge in mind he slowly went to sleep. The thought of their walk in the park drifting through his mind. 

When Baekhyun awoke, it was to a warm body pressed against him and a warm hand pressed low onto his belly. The fingers drifted slowly underneath his waistband.

He jerked awake and felt the body behind him shift and pull him further back. He turned slightly to see blonde locks and realized Sehun was behind him.

“Wake up.” He grumbled out and pushed his shoulders back and he felt Sehun let a small rumble out from within his chest and pressed closer.

Sehun was hard.

Baekhyun let out a whine. Of course he let the boys sleep next to him whenever they needed the close attachment of an Omega but never this. Jongin and him had come close to doing more in this bed but now his feelings for the young Alpha were gone, replaced with the ever growing feelings for his own Alpha.

Even though Sehun and him had a moment in the car, it was only because Baekhyun was in heat and needed to get off badly. Sehun had been the closest Alpha minus Junmyeon who was driving at the time.

Baekhyun felt Sehun grind against him and the fingers against his waistband dip down to a dangerous level.

He let out a sigh, “Wake up you horny Alpha.” He just rolled his eyes and tried getting up and felt Sehun let out a deep growl.

Baekhyun paused and finally scented the air. Sehun was close to his rut. Close, as in a couple hours close. Shit, he needed to get away from Sehun now.

Baekhyun made to leave again and suddenly he was pressed into the mattress and Sehun was rutting up into him, hard and fast.

Baekhyun panted against the sheets, “S-Sehun please...”

He felt himself grow hard against the sheets and tried moving his hands to get up. Sehun just grabbed his wrists and firmly held them down.

Baekhyun felt Sehuns breath against the back of his neck and Baekhyun felt goosebumps break against his skin. Fuck, he wanted his Alpha. He wanted him to help him, get away from this situation. Baekhyun let out a pathetic whine and finally the door opened to Junmyeon and Jongin entering.

Everything happened quickly after. Sehun woke up and growled deeply. His hands had grabbed him by the waist and tried putting Baekhyun on top of his cock.

Jongin had grabbed Sehun off Baekhyun and Junmyeon had helped Baekhyun. Jongin had pinned Sehun down and Sehun was currently snarling into Jongins face. Jongin smirked down at him. 

Baekhyun just shook his head and walked out the door with Junmyeon.

“Fucking hell Baek, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay just a little shocked from waking up like that.”

Junmyeon just nodded and comforted him. His phone suddenly went off. Baekhyun watched Junmyeon pick up fast.

“Yeah he’s fine. No, don’t send him over, if you want it to be a bloodbath. Okay, see you hopefully soon.”

Junmyeon ended the call and looked at him. Baekhyun just raised one of his eyebrows at him, his way of telling him to spill. “Yifan called, he said Chanyeol wanted to come over because he felt your panic through the mating bond.”

Baekhyun eyebrows rose to his hairline, he forgot the mating bond applied to him and Chanyeol as well.

“I told them you’re fine but I made sure not to go into detail. I don’t want another Alpha fight on my head.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung,” Baekhyun looked down at the floor disappointed in himself, “I know the past month has been hard. I’ll try my best to do better.”

Junmyeon walked over and patted his head, “You haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded and hugged Junmyeon. He was so glad that he always had him on his side. Baekhyun suddenly heard moans coming from his room and blushed, pulling away from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon pulled away too a blush high on his cheeks as well, “Young Alphas, I tell you.” Junmyeon walked back over to the living room where it seemed like he was currently watching the news.

Jongin and Sehun did tend to mess around a lot. Especially when it came to their ruts. It was uncommon for Alphas to get together and especially have sex with each other, since it was something biologically harder for them to do. But it was possible. They often used each other since they knew Baekhyun wasn’t an Omega to sleep around with random Alphas.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes when he heard the increase in moans and growls. He walked over to Jongdaes room and hoped he could get a little more sleep in before the day started.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feeling now? Let me know in the comments. I always get so happy reading all your comments. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you guys have left. It means a lot to me and makes me work harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy a new update. Sorry this is late, I had so many assignments due and had no time to edit this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one ;)

Chanyeol needed a shower really badly. He felt sticky from all the sweat from the workout he just got done doing. He had gone harder than usual with his sets and he already knew he was going to be sore from it.

He picked up his bottle and chugged some water down. The cold water felt amazing going down his parched throat.

Yifan had called a few minutes before his set had ended and told him to come back to the dorm and that he had some good news. He had perked up and wanted to know the news right away but Yifan said it was better to have Chanyeol there when he told him.

He wondered if he had enough time to take a shower before he went back. Feeling his t-shirt stick to his back, he knew he was going to need to take one.

He went into the locker room and grabbed his towel and some soap and shampoo. It was really quiet today at the gym and he barely saw anyone there. He actually preferred it this way, so he could focus more on his routine.. He tended to end up talking to people beside him which left him finishing his sets later than usual.

Chanyeol went into one of the secluded shower stalls and shut the curtain behind him. Removing his shorts, he turned the water on. The water was cool but it felt amazing on hot skin. He let out a groan of relief and hung his head down; letting the water slide down his back.

Chanyeol grabbed the soap and lathered it up in his hands and washed his body. His hands traveling down to his balls and cleaning them. He faltered before washing near his dick, he knew what usually happened when he ended up showering.

Lately his mind was always filled with his mate and getting off to the thought of the young Omega. Especially after that day in the park, Chanyeols Alpha had raged within, wanting to fuck the Omega. Breed him.

Chanyeol had cum so much these past couple of days he thought he wouldn’t have any left. His body couldn’t possibly produce that much cum. But he was always proven wrong when his knot would show. Suddenly he would be coming nonstop and the shower or his sheets would be drenched in cum.

Chanyeol let out an annoyed breath, he was hard again. He grabbed his cock and rubbed his slit. The thought of Baekhyun on his mind and the Omegas' pretty lips and that wonderful ass. The way he wanted to just bend him over and let him take his knot. Fuck him full until he was full of his pups.

Chanyeol let out a deep groan and stroked his cock, his hand stopping to rub his cock head. He stroked himself harder when he thought about the gorgeous smile Baekhyun had gifted him that day at the park. God, he wanted him so bad.

He could feel a dribble of cum slide down his cock and make the glide of his hand against himself wetter. His other hand fondled his balls and he imagined Baekhyun sucking on them. He let out a loud moan and heard it echo throughout the shower area.

He knew he should be quieter since he’s not in the comfort of his own shower back at the dorm but he couldn’t help it. Not with the thought of Baekhyun on his knees, taking his cock to the back of his throat. The way he would choke on it and his eyes would water. That thought itself had pushed him close to the edge.

He knew the Omega would gasp for air when he would let him off and beg to have his throat stuffed again. With the thought of that Chanyeol let out a deep growl and his knot popped, cum shot out of his cock. The shower wall, getting hit with most of it. He stayed there for 5 minutes with his cock still leaking out cum.

The worst part of being an Alpha was the amount of cum they produced. It made cleaning up harder and they also could never orgasm without it taking forever for it to end. It usually took 5 minutes for his cock to die down but if he came inside an Omega it took him 10-15 minutes since his body knew he was inside an Omega and it did its best to pump as much into the Omega to ensure the Omega would carry. 

Chanyeol let out a sigh of relief when he saw his cock slowly deflate and the last of the cum dribble down his cock. He cleaned up as best as he could and quickly showered and shampooed his hair.After he was done he put on a fresh set of clothes and left the gym quickly, knowing he already wasted a bunch of time.

When he had finally returned home, the rest of the boys were chilling on the living room couch. Their living room was massive enough to hold a couch big enough to hold 5 adult Alphas on it. 

Chanyeol dropped his gym bag and walked over to his boys and laid down on the couch. He slid his feet onto Kyungsoos lap and the Alpha shot him a death glare in return. He then suddenly smirked at Chanyeol, “I know something you don’t.” Kyungsoos eyes gleamed with the unsaid secret.

Chanyeol shot up and gave Kyungsoo his own glare, “Well, what is it?”

Kyungsoo just snickered, “Ask Yifan Hyung.”

“Hyuuuuung, what aren’t you telling me?” Chanyeol knew Yifan had said he had something good to tell him when he came back but he had totally forgotten about it when he’d arrived.

Yifan looked at him from his side of his couch and laughed, “Well it's some news about your Omega.”

Chanyeol had gotten up off the couch so fast, everyone had turned to look at him now, “What is it?”

He hadn’t meant to be loud about it but when anyone mentioned Baekhyun he was all ears.

“We invited him and his group over to watch a movie tonight.”

Chanyeol felt his heart pick up pace and he knew he was wearing the biggest grin. He would see his Omega again and the best part was he was going to be in his territory—his home.

He then realized how messy his room was and ran to his room, shouting back to the other members that he needed to do a deep clean before they came over. He heard them all laughing at his retreating back.

—-

Baekhyun had just gotten out the shower and put on his most comfortable clothes. Some grey sweatpants and an oversized black shirt. He knew he should probably look more presentable for his Alpha but it was just a movie night and he wanted to be more comfortable than anything.

He hoped Chanyeol liked him dressed down as well. He was nervous too since it was the first time being in his Alphas home. He wondered how his body would react to having the tallers scent surrounding him.

On the drive there he let his mind wander and he tried not to think too much about his Chanyeol. Jongin and Sehun had stayed back since Sehun was still in his rut. Though he was close to finishing now.

He was kind of glad they had left the two Alphas behind since they were going to a dorm full of Alphas and their scents could be overpowering. He trusted Junmyeon to control himself since he was older and knew how to keep it together.

They had finally arrived and Baekhyun felt his nerves spike. He grabbed Jongdaes hand in comfort and Jongdae just squeezed it, letting him know he was there for him.

Junmyeon knocked on the door and Baekhyuns heart thundered watching the door open but it was only Kyungsoo.He smiled and greeted them and Baekhyun had mumbled a small hello before walking through the door.

The first thing that hit him was the scent of all the Alphas. Baekhyun automatically felt overwhelmed.The underline of pine within all the scents striking him the hardest. He clenched Jongdaes hand tightly.

“You okay?” Jongdae had come in close trying to shield him from the others. Baekhyun just nodded and tried not to slick up just from the little smell of his Alpha.

Yifan greeted them next and led them to the kitchen where a whole bunch of snacks and drinks were laid out. Baekhyun was about to grab a can of pop, when he felt a shadow hover behind him.

Instinctively, he knew it was Chanyeol. His body seemed to know his presence before he even smelled the Alpha.

He grabbed the can and was about to shuffle over to Jongdae who was across the little island in the kitchen. He was currently talking to Xuimin and they looked like they were getting on quite well, from the looks of it.

He felt Chanyeols hand push him into the island and step further into his side, sniffing him and scenting him. The Alphas nose gliding around one of the sensitive scent glands behind his ear.

Baekhyun was about to let out a whimper when suddenly he was gone. It felt like it didn’t even happen from how fast it had occurred. No one had even looked to see what had happened. It just looked like the Alpha had walked past him and bumped into him.

Baekhyun was a little annoyed, he wanted Chanyeol to press in closer but also was glad it ended fast. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him. He just needed to spend more time next to the Alpha.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol interacted with Junmyeon. They were laughing about something and he felt his heart clench. At least his Alpha got along with Junmyeon, that was a good sign. Now, if only this could happen with Chanyeol and the younger Alphas.

Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts when Yifan walked towards him and slapped a hand onto his shoulder, “How are you Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun let out a small smile, “I’m alright, how have you been?” 

“I’ve been good. Little busy with some schedule changes but I’m glad you’re doing okay. Good to see you’re not running around anymore.”

Baekhyun furrowed his brow. Running around? When had he ever ran around? He only ran when he explicitly had to or the few times he went to the gym but that hadn’t happened in months.

“The important meeting at SM, ring any bells?” Yifan was now smirking down at him like he knew all his secrets.

Baekhyun blushed, suddenly remembering the incident, “Oh-I—well I overslept that day.” Well, that made more sense of who he ran into that day. If he knew it was the leader of F.L.Y he would have properly bowed and apologized profusely. Sometimes he was such an idiot.

Yifan just laughed and patted his shoulder, “You’re okay, I was just messing around anyways.” He watched as Yifan took a sip of the beer in his hand and walked over to Yixing and punched him in the shoulder.

Next time he ran into someone, he was going to make sure he apologized properly, no matter how late he was to any meeting or schedule.

Before he knew it, he was in the group's massive living room and sitting on their even bigger couch. It was big enough to fit 10 more people on it. Baekhyun enjoyed the spaciousness especially since he tended to stretch his legs or fall asleep, when he did watch a movie.

He ended up nestled in one of the corners of the couch and everyone had decided to watch one of the Avenger movies. Baekhyun was always down to watch some of his favorite hero’s fight. He might have also watched this movie too much to the point of him knowing some of the dialogue. 

He had grabbed a blanket because it was really cold in the house. He should have worn a jacket. He had totally forgotten about how Alphas carry more heat in their bodies than Omegas and Betas and they overheat. That’s why the dorm was freezing cold. 

Their dorm was always a mix between hot and cold because they could never decide on what to keep it at since there were three Alphas, one Omega, and one Beta. They usually fought over the thermostat and changed it periodically throughout the day.

The lights had been turned off and the movie had started. Baekhyun was so invested in the movie that he hadn’t even noticed when Chanyeol had abruptly come and sat beside him as the speakers blared out the fighting scene.

It looked like no one else noticed too, as no one told Chanyeol to sit further away from Baek. Chanyeol had casually slung an arm behind him on the couch and was gazing at him with a lazy grin.

“Scoot over.” Baekhyun glared at him a little and then compiled. Alphas and their bossiness.

Baekhyun had just scooted over, even though there was plenty of space on the couch. Chanyeol had just come in closer and lifted the blanket laying on his lap and inserted himself inside the blanket as well.

Baekhyun was about to tell him to leave when Chanyeol had come closer to him and whispered in his ear, “Baby, I’ve missed you.”

Baekhyun felt his whole body shiver and he felt himself let out a small amount of slick. Chanyeols voice was so deep against his ear. He felt it in his gut when the Alpha spoke.

Baekhyun looked around to see if anyone had noticed the exchange and still, no one was paying attention to them. He expected Chanyeol to do something more but the Alpha just smirked and went back to watching the movie.

What the fuck was that? He wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to just ignore him right after that. Baekhyun stared at the Alphas face, his eyes lingering on his strong jaw and his ruffled black hair.

“Like something you see?” Chanyeol had turned to him again, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Baekhyun glanced down at his lips, a quick movement, that the Alpha caught with his eyes. Baekhyun gulped, “Uhhh—just pay attention to the movie.”

He had no idea what to say but he had just blurted that out. Chanyeol just smiled, his eyes twinkling against the glare of the light from the massive TV. The Alpha turned back to watch the movie and Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief.

Maybe he shouldn’t expect too much from Chanyeol. He should just enjoy the movie and the company his Alpha gave him. They were a little more than halfway done with the movie and almost all of the boys were knocked out.

Baekhyun was prone to sleeping during movies but when it came to Superhero movies he always stayed awake. Even though this movie was three hours long, he always ended up watching it through, with no break. It was just that good.

He was really getting into the movie, Captain America had just picked up Thor’s hammer and this was his favorite part. He suddenly felt Chanyeols hand graze against his thigh. He didn’t think much of it since they were both close to each other and had happened to bump into each other throughout the movie.

So Baekhyun didn’t think much of it until Chanyeol had placed his hand on top of his upper thigh. Baekhyun jerked up and looked over at Chanyeol, who was still staring at the movie playing.

Baekhyun let him rest it there until Chanyeols hand went up and grazed against his cock. Baekhyun let out a small moan slip past and slapped a hand across his mouth. He thought for sure, they would be caught. Almost all the boys were sleeping, only Jongdae and Xuimin were awake.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeols hand, stopping it from brushing against him again, “What are you doing?”

Chanyeol smiled, “Don’t worry, almost everyone is asleep right now.”

Chanyeol had slipped his hand out from his grasp and hesitated, ”If you want me to stop, just say no.”

It's not that Baekhyun didn’t want this but in front of the members? Well they were all asleep and Jongdae was a Beta so he wouldn’t notice the scent change in the air. Xuimin was an Alpha so he definitely would notice but glancing back over to him, Baekhyun noticed he was nodding off and slowly but surely falling asleep onto Jongdae's shoulder.

Baekhyun was just thinking about excuses to tell the boys, if they woke up, when Chanyeol palmed his cock over his sweatpants, “So pretty and hard for me.”

Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed that his cock was straining against his sweatpants. The outline of it, obvious through his sweatpants. His slick, slowly pouring out of him.

Chanyeol let out a slow rumble, “You smell fucking delicious. I could eat you up.”

Baekhyun whined and Chanyeol leaned into his neck and bit gently at the now faded mark. It was scarred, like any other mark on an Omega. Chanyeol's mark, a sharp contrast against his skin.

Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol and pulled him in further. His hand brushing through the soft black strands of Chanyeols hair.

He suddenly heard someone say something and they shot apart from each other. Baekhyuns heart raced a mile a minute. It just ended up being Yixing mumbling in his sleep.

Chanyeol let out a soft chuckle, his hair a little ruffled from Baeks hands in it. He looked so good Baekhyun felt another rush of slick come out. Chanyeols nostrils flared, smelling the heavy amount of slick coming out of him.

Still sitting beside him like before, Chanyeols hand pushed him forward a little and moved his hand behind his back. Suddenly Baekhyun was being maneuvered to sit in between Chanyeols legs.

Baekhyun let out a little whine from being moved. He was scared he was getting the couch wet from his slick. He knew he was fine when he didn’t see a stain on the couch, where he was just sitting a second ago.

“Shhh, don’t want to wake any of them up.” Chanyeol was solid behind him and Baekhyun could feel every muscle of him grazing against the soft thin shirt of his black t-shirt.

The fact that his Alpha could move him around as he pleased, had Baekhyun flushing hot and his cock strained further against his sweatpants.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeols fingers brush against the dip in his back, his hand brushing against the waistband there. His fingers, a hot brand against his cool skin. Chanyeol pushed down under the waistband of his sweats and suddenly Baekhyun felt the temperature in the room skyrocket.

Chanyeols fingers slowly moved down to Baekhyuns wet hole and circled it. He let out a shaky moan, “Ch—Chanyeol.”

Chanyeols other arm was wrapped around his front, his forearm flexing from holding him foreword. Just watching his muscles work in his arm, made another gush of slick slip out.

“So wet for me baby.” Chanyeol pushed one of his fingers in and Baekhyun almost came from just that. He let out a moan and Chanyeol moved his hand around his waist, up, to cover his mouth.

“You want them to hear you get fingered by me? Want them to watch you get your hole wrecked?” His voice was so low against his ear he felt it in his chest.

Baekhyun shuddered against Chanyeol and the Alpha fucked his finger further in. The sound of the finger entering inside his wet hole making an obscene noise. Baekhyun felt like they were being too loud but his mind was so hazy he couldn’t care less.

Chanyeols fingers were long and thick, he felt like he could barely take the stretch of it until Chanyeol added another finger in. Baekhyun moaned loudly against the hand on his mouth.

“Looks like you need your mouth stuffed as well.” Chanyeol inserted the fingers near his mouth and he suddenly felt so full from both ends.

“Suck on them, baby. Let me see how that mouth works.”

Baekhyuns hips had started pushing back into Chanyeols fingers now and he sucked the fingers in his mouth. His tongue wrapping around the thick knuckle of the Alphas fingers and taking them further into his mouth, almost down his throat.

Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed how hazy his mind had gone. He was floating, so close to coming and attaining that high. Chanyeol fucked his fingers in faster and Baekhyun ground down onto them. The Alphas fingers long enough to hit his prostate in every push.

Baekhyun moaned against the fingers and came suddenly when Chanyeol hit his prostate so hard he had him seeing stars.

“Yeah, come for me. Soil those sweatpants for me. Let them see how naughty you are for your Alpha.” Chanyeol had growled it into his ear, as he was still shaking through his orgasm.

Chanyeol ran a hand through Baekhyuns hair and grabbed it, turning his head towards him. Chanyeol stared at him, his eyes blown out and looking wild. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol inserted the two fingers that were in his hole and licked the fingers clean.

“Mmm strawberries.” Baekhyun blushed and averted his gaze. Suddenly embarrassed at how bold his Alpha was.

“Look at me.” Baekhyun glanced up at Chanyeol and Chanyeol let go of his hair and looked at him softly, his eyes back to that warm brown.

He brushed his thumb across Baekhyuns cheek, “I’m sorry if that was too much. I couldn’t help myself anymore.”

Baekhyun looked away and then back up again at his Alpha, “It’s okay, I—I liked it a lot.”

Chanyeol grinned at him and grabbed him to cuddle him. Baekhyun smiled and let the Alpha cuddle him, until he remembered the drying cum in his sweatpants. He elbowed Chanyeol in the stomach and got up to go to the bathroom and wipe away the cum.

Chanyeol had gotten up to follow him but Baekhyun just pushed him back onto the couch and gave him a pointed glare. Chanyeol just smiled back and actually stayed back.

After wiping the cum off himself he wiped his hole as well. The slick had stopped but his sweatpants had an obvious wet patch on the back of it. He was glad he wore an oversized shirt because it blocked out a majority of it. Only a little of the wetness showed at the hem of his t-shirt.

When he had gotten back the movie was finished and the ending credits were rolling across the screen. Jongdae was up and telling Junmyeon to wake up. They still had to drive back to their dorm. Junmyeon also woke up Yifan to tell them they were leaving.

Yifan and Junmyeon were talking both bleary eyed until both of them stopped and smelled the air. Yifan turned and gave Chanyeol a glare. Well the cats out of the bag now. Chanyeol just stood up and clapped Yifan on the shoulder and cuddled up to him.

Yifan looked like he was about to start lecturing Chanyeol right there. Junmyeon turned around and raised an eyebrow. Baekhyun just shrugged but he also had blushed so much, he was sure his ears were red too.

Junmyeon smirked, realizing that Baekhyun wanted it too and that Chanyeol didn’t try to force him into it. Junmyeon turned back to Yifan and explained it and Yifan looked at Baekhyun in surprise.

Baekhyun hid his face again. How would he ever look at Yifan properly again. Even looking at Junmyeon now was painful. Jongdae just stood by the door, not knowing what was going on. He was lucky he was a Beta. Ignorance is bliss.

Chanyeol had strode over and given him a once over, looking proud of what he had done to him, “I’ll see you soon, little one.”

Baekhyun was about to punch him for calling him little but Junmyeon had come over. They all said bye to each other and Chanyeol even winked at him before he left. Cocky Alphas.

On the drive back home, all he could think of was Chanyeols hands on him and his warm brown eyes.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are we feeling now? ;)))))) Let me know in the comments. I have to write the next chapter so, I'll try to update soon but it might take me a little bit, since I get so many assignments. Hopefully I'll see you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's baaaaaaack. First I want to apologize to everyone that is waiting for this fic to update. So much has happened and I finally finished my semester. So I didn't get a chance to write till I was done. Right now, my priority is finishing this fic and I'm also working on BAE as well (my first fic fest) so look forward to that. I'm so excited to write the prompt I chose. I hope this 3K+ chapter is enough for y'all not to beat me up for being so late to update and all the smut that's going to happen ;))). Hope you guys enjoy!

Even though his heart was still recovering from his feelings for Jongin, he knows he can finally be comfortable with his Alpha. Baekhyun didn’t expect to watch a movie with his Alpha and end up getting fingered on the couch while the rest of his members and Chanyeols were sleeping right beside them.

Just the thought of it, had his blood heating and his hole clenching with the memory. Chanyeol was no doubt a handsome Alpha. Even though they weren’t together at the moment, he could safely say he had a crush on the older Alpha. He might have even started to like him.

This time he wanted to see Chanyeol. He was currently practicing a new choreo for an upcoming song they were releasing but his mind was clouded with the thought of Chanyeol only a few floors up.

You would think having his Alpha in the same building would have them running into each other more but in reality he had glimpsed Chanyeol once and the other time Chanyeol had walked passed and smiled brightly at him before Yifan yelled at him to hurry up.

Chanyeol had only pouted a bit before he yelled a ‘see you later’ to him and sprinted off. He definitely did not stare at the muscles on Chanyeols retreating back. He’s disappointed to say the least and they’ve both been busy with their schedules as well.

He’s sitting in the dressing room waiting to go on stage and perform their hit song  _ Growl, _ when suddenly the door bursts open and Chanyeols standing there. Everyone’s gaping and Baekhyuns shocked to say the least. He knew F.L.Y didn’t have a schedule on today’s stage, so there was no reason for Chanyeol to be there.

Baekhyun got up and walked over to Chanyeol, who’s just stepped into the room, “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol smiled and removed his hand from behind his back and suddenly, in front of him was a beautiful bouquet of soft pink roses, “For you.”

Baekhyun just stares at them with his mouth slightly agape and then realizes he’s supposed to take them and not just stare at him.

“Thank you, they’re lovely Chanyeol.” He smells them, the lovely floral scent of the roses making him smile brightly up at the Alpha. 

Chanyeol smiles down shyly, so different from the cocky Alpha confidence he usually gives off. Baekhyun knows his heart is racing and he kind of wants to kiss Chanyeol but then his manager yells at Baekhyun to hurry up.He didn’t even realize that everyone’s left and they’re about to perform soon. He really doesn’t want to go right now but he knows he has to.

Before he can chicken out he hugs Chanyeol and pulls away and kisses him softly on the cheek, “I really do love them Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun gave him one of his infamous smiles and hurried towards the stage. He looks back towards Chanyeol standing in the room alone and he feels his heart stutter. The stage ends up being one of their best yet. 

—

Baekhyuns playing a new game he’s downloaded on his phone and he’s about to win the level and finally get the points he needs to upgrade his character, when his phone starts ringing in the middle of the most crucial moment for his character. 

He curses so loud, that Junmyeon gives him a look from the living room couch he’s sitting on. He looks at the caller ID and notices a number he doesn’t know. He debates for a second if he wants to answer it or not. He’s scared it’s another one of those sasaeng fans that’s gotten his number, for the tenth time. Fuck it, get this over with. 

“Hello?”

“Uh—uhm hey, it’s Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun sits up from where he was lying down on the carpeted floor, “Oh, uh, Chanyeol—hey!”

“Sorry, I got this number from Sehun, I wasn’t expecting it to actually be you.”

What the fuck? When had Chanyeol and Sehun talked? Sehun actually had given his number to Chanyeol. He’s shocked to say the least. He thought Sehun would put up a fight.

“It’s alright Chanyeol, uhhh, so what’s up?”

He heard Chanyeol clear his throat, “Well I wanted to ask you this a couple days ago but it seemed like you were really busy,” he paused for a second, “I was wondering, if you wanted to go out with me tonight?”

“Like on a date?”

“Ah, yes a date.” Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol facepalming through the screen. It seemed like he was nervous, Baekhyun just found it endearing.

“Sure. When did you want to come around?”

Chanyeol ended up telling him he would come around eight to pick him up and to send him the address to their dorm. They had hung up rather awkwardly but he couldn’t help finding it cute.

After that he had texted Chanyeol the address and Chanyeol had just responded with a thumbs up emoji and a smiley face.

Baekhyun hurried to go get ready and took the fastest shower he had ever taken. He put on an oversized pink sweater and some tight black ripped jeans. He added a bracelet and put a black choker around his neck. He quickly did his hair and gave it a slightly messy look and sprayed some expensive perfume the boys had gifted him, for his first birthday with them as a group.

He had just gotten done readjusting and fixing his clothes for the hundredth time when he heard a heavy knock on the door.

“I got it!”

Before he could reach the door, Jongin had opened it and there stood Chanyeol. Chanyeol had worn all black and had put on a black leather jacket as well. He looked so good Baekhyun had ended up staring at Chanyeol for an uncomfortable amount of time. Until someone cleared their throat, “Are you two done staring at each other or do you want me to leave and you guys can continue?”

Jongin was lucky he put all this effort into looking nice or he would have tackled him down and punched him. He couldn’t ruin his clothes. Not before, him and Chanyeol went on their date.

Baekhyun walked up to where Chanyeol was standing, “You look really....nice.” Baekhyun cringed, he could have said something other than that.

Chanyeol smiled, “Thanks, you look wonderful.”

He heard Jongin let out a snort and he turned around to give him a glare. He just watched Jongin roll his eyes and push him into Chanyeol and out the door, “Have fun kiddos.”

He did not just say that like he was older than both of them. He was about to turn around and actually tackle him this time, when the door was slammed in his face. Oh, he was so going to get it when he got back home.

He just let out a deep sigh and muttered ‘Alphas.’ Chanyeol chuckled and grabbed his hand. Baekhyuns hand instantly warmed to the Alpha's touch and he smiled softly, up at the Alpha.

Chanyeol smiled back and walked him over to his Jeep. Baekhyun loved it, he thought it matched Chanyeol perfectly. When he sat inside the car he was overpowered by the scent of the Alpha. He automatically felt himself leak slick from just the encompassing and heady scent.

Chanyeol had started the car and didn’t seem like he noticed the scent change. Baekhyun was glad. He was already embarrassed for wetting himself over a little bit of strong pheromones. Chanyeol had put on some music to drown out the silence in the car. He then realized he didn’t know where Chanyeol was taking him.

“Uhh Chanyeol, where are we going?”

Chanyeol turned to look over at him, “Don’t worry about it babe, you’ll see.”

He smirked and made another turn. Baekhyun flushed at the nickname. He liked when Chanyeol said it. Baekhyun looked out the window watching the colorful lights of the nightlife pass by.

They finally come to a stop by a fancy restaurant. Baekhyun had been meaning to go here with the rest of the members but their schedule had made them so busy, they barely had the time to do anything nowadays. Chanyeol bringing him here, had him excited to see what the taller male was up to with the rest of their date.

Baekhyun must have spaced out a bit because Chanyeol was already near the side of his car door, opening it, “Thank you.”

Chanyeol smiled at him and nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the restaurant entrance. Baekhyun felt himself blush. Chanyeol had already called ahead and got them a reservation so they were quickly brought to their table.

When they were both seated, Chanyeol cleared his throat and ordered for both of them. Baekhyun was startled that Chanyeol knew this place well enough to order without looking at the menu.

Chanyeol must have noticed his surprised look because he let out a small chuckle, “Actually, if I’m honest, my mom just opened up this restaurant and I helped her think of some of the dishes she could put on the menu.”

Baekhyun was really surprised now but that explained why Chanyeol had brought him here. Baekhyun took a sip of some of the expensive wine that was served to them when they had sat down. It went down his throat smoothly and he felt Chanyeols eyes on him.

Baekhyun met the Alphas eyes, while sipping the last of the wine down and choked a little on the wine, “Uhhhhm so how’s everyone at the dorm?”

Chanyeols smirked, “They’re alright, being jerks as always.”

Baekhyun was about to comment about how everyone in F.L.Y were so nice, when the waiter brought them their first course.

Baekhyuns eyes widened seeing the delicious food on his plate and Chanyeol smiled at him, “Dig in.”

~

When Chanyeol and Baekhyun were finally done with their food, Baekhyun was on his way to tipsy and Chanyeol had held his waist to the short distance to the car. The Alphas hand was strong around it and Baekhyuns thought were progressively getting R-rated.

“Don’t tempt me, Omega.” Chanyeols eyes were dark when Baekhyun looked up at him.

Did he say something? Maybe he wasn’t as tipsy as he thought he was. Being a lightweight was tough around handsome Alphas.

“Not too bad yourself, little one.” Chanyeol grinned and one of his dimples popped out.

Baekhyun bristled from hearing the nickname. Even though he didn’t like when other people mentioned his height, with Chanyeol he didn’t mind at all. Baekhyun needed to stop, saying things out loud and try to focus on other things, like Chanyeols luscious pink mouth.

Baekhyun licked his lips.

He hadn’t even realized they had gotten to Chanyeols car, until he was pushed up against it and Chanyeol let out a low rumble.

“Don’t say things you won’t be able to handle.” Chanyeol was very close now and they were sharing the same breath.

Baekhyun looked at the Alphas mouth and into his eyes again and let out a needy whine. The Alpha pushed him further into the side of the car, the door handle pressing into his back.

Chanyeols hand came up to capture the side of his face and the Alphas thumb slowly glided across Baekhyuns bottom lip. Baekhyun let out a shaky breath. His heart rate increased with each stroke.

“I think about you at night, when everyone’s gone to sleep and I think about how fucking beatiful you are and how much I want to knot you.” Chanyeol was now close to his mouth that each breath Baekhyun let out, he brushed his mouth against Chanyeols.

“How much I want to fuck my cum inside you till you’re full of my pups.” Baekhyun lets out a whimper and grabs the back of Chanyeols head and kisses him.

Chanyeol opens his mouth immediately and his tongue enters into his mouth at a languid pace. Baekhyun can’t help grinding his cock into Chanyeols and Chanyeol grabs his waist stilling him. Pulling apart, Chanyeols eyes are shining with something dark and Baekhyun can feel his inner Omega respond to it. Submit to it.

“If we’re going to do this right, we can’t be outside.” Chanyeol almost growls out every word.

Baekhyuns mind is still a bit hazy but he’s sobered up since the kiss. He grabs Chanyeols hand and pulls him toward a nearby alley.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Chanyeol still follows him, confusion evident by his tone.

Baekhyun pushes him against the brick wall of the building, “Something, to thank you for this lovely dinner.”

Baekhyun smirks and drops down to his knees. Chanyeols gaping down at his pretty Omega on the ground.

“I-I don’t think we should do this he—,” Chanyeol voice breaks when Baekhyun nuzzles against his clothed cock.

Baekhyun stares back up at him, sin incarnate, “I know you don’t mind if someone sees us.” He winks at his Alpha and mouths at his cock.

Chanyeol shudders and watches his Omega suck a wet patch onto the thick denim he’s wearing. Baekhyun just stared up at him with the most innocent eyes.

Chanyeols going to lose it.

“Do-n’t want you to hurt your knees.” Chanyeol is almost in a haze of lust but his priorities are always to keep his Omega safe and healthy.

Baekhyun doesn’t break eye contact when he zips Chanyeols pants down and pushes them off the Alphas hips. There’s already a dark patch on the front of his tight blue boxers because of the Omega sucking on it so much. His cock is straining against the fabric.

He almost grabs his cock to stroke it, the urge to take his Omega going stronger with every passing second. Baekhyun stares at his boxers, the outline of the Alphas cock, massive and full. Chanyeol just smirks at the gaping Omega and grabs Baekhyun's neck, “Like what you see, little one?”

Baekhyun breaks out of his trance and pulls the boxers down. Chanyeols cock comes out fat and heavy and almost smacks Baekhyun right in the face. Just seeing his Omega down there on his knees for him, has his knot forming. He knows he’s going to have to keep his knot down and come normally.

Baekhyun smirks and then he’s taking down Chanyeols cock, down, until he can feel it reach the back of his throat.

“What the fu—ck.” Chanyeol grabbed the back of Baekhyuns head, his fingers fisting the hair.

Baekhyun just lets out a hum around the cock and pulls back out, spit connecting from his mouth to the tip of the Alphas cock. Already a mess.

Baekhyun looks up at him, eyes sparkling like he didn’t just take his cock all the way down his throat. He slowly licks the tip of Chanyeols cock. Chanyeols hand tightens around the Omegas hair and he grabs his own cock. He rubs his cock across Baekhyuns pretty lips, “Open that mouth of yours, let me see your tongue.”

Baekhyun obeys automatically and Chanyeol lets out an appreciative growl. He rubs the tip of his cock on the Omegas wet tongue, “You look absolutely filthy on your knees for me.”

Chanyeol slowly pushes his cock in Baekhyuns mouth and watches his Omegas eyes glaze over, “You want me to fuck this dirty mouth of yours?”

Baekhyun nods at him, his eyes pleading for the Alpha to use him. Chanyeol thrusts his hips into Baekhyuns mouth, the Omegas mouth stretching obscenely to take in the length of the Alphas cock.

Chanyeol watches as his Omega greedily meets every thrust. He can feel his knot forming and Baekhyun taps his thigh, telling him to stop. Chanyeol takes his cock out and watches as his Omega wipes at his drooling mouth.

“Alpha, I want you to knot my mouth.”

Chanyeol almost comes right there from the thought of it, “Are you sure, babe?”

Baekhyun smiles at him sweetly and nods, “Please Alpha, I can take it.”

Chanyeol knows he shouldn’t but the thought of his Omega drenched in his cum, feeds a primal part of his inner being. Chanyeol nods and thrusts his cock back in, Baekhyun goes back to sucking, his tongue gliding against the underside of his cock.

“Fuuuck—.”

Chanyeols close now and Baekhyuns staring up at him with those needy eyes and tears slipping down his cheeks. Chanyeol thrusts in a few more times and shudders with a loud groan, coming down the Omegas throat, his knot popping.

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyuns eyes widen and his throat works on taking down the copious amounts of cum. Baekhyun's eyes start to water more and he taps at Chanyeols thigh furiously, Chanyeol pulls his knot out of Baekhyuns mouth and watches the Omega spill massive amounts of it out of his mouth.

Chanyeols knot has not gone down yet and he watches as his cock continues to pump out loads and loads of semen onto Baekhyun. The boy getting fully drenched in it..

Baekhyun gets up on shaking knees and Chanyeol hauls him up the rest of the way. His cock slowly letting out small dribbles of cum now.

“You did so good for me, little one.” Chanyeol wiped the cum that was on the Omegas face and gave him a sweet kiss. Baekhyun kissed him back and clutched Chanyeols shirt. 

“We made a mess.”Baekhyuns voice was fucked raw but he was still the most beautiful sounding Omega to Chanyeol.

“Let me take you back to my dorms and I’ll clean you up and you can stay over if you want?” Chanyeol was worried even after doing all of that; he would still be stepping over some boundary.

Baekhyun let out a sleepy yawn and snuggled in close to Chanyeols chest, “Sounds good to me.”

Chanyeol smiled down fondly at him and hugged him closer.The ride to the dorm was a quiet one but Chanyeol could feel something in his chest had shifted. Watching his Omega sleeping against the car window had him content and warm. He knew they had some talking to do about what they had done in the alley but right now, everything was just right. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how we feeling after that? (hahahaha). I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter could be the last for this fic, I never thought this would end up as long as it did but I hope you guys are all enjoying it. Lmk how you're feeling in the comments. Thanks for reading and sorry again for the long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic does contain some slight non-con. Towards the end of the chapter Chanyeol does bite Baekhyuns neck non-consensually. I will always give warning ahead of time for anyone that needs it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. I will be posting updates to this as much as I can because I do have a decent amount of this written. I just need to edit the majority of it. Also, will be adding more tags with each chapter.


End file.
